The Fox Siblings
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: What if Kushina didn't die on the night of the Kyuubi attack and was sent to a different dimension. This story explores that possibility. Idea came from Maltrazz original title was 'My Mother is a Kunoichi'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own anything by Masashi Kishimoto. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

The Fox Siblings Ch 1

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

[Written Words]

{ Memory }

In a secret location where only a select few knew it's location a woman was giving birth.

"**Oh God, It HURRRRRRTS!**" Came the cry of said woman. "**KHRAAAAA!**"

"I, uh.. I've never heard Kushina in so much pain. Ar.. Are you sure she's alright? Minato Namikaze asked worried about his wife.

"**She's fine! Just keep your eye's on the seal!**" The Midwife yelled in frustration.

"But she's-" Minato began before he was interrupted.

"Good Lord, you're the fourth hokage! Don't panic!" The midwife slightly calmer. "This is why women have babies. You men can't handle pain." Ignoring her Minato returned his full attention back to the task at hand keeping the ninetails sealed.

Kushina screamed again while Minato struggled to keep the seal intact. '_It's so strong. I can feel the fox struggling to break out._' Minato thought before saying. "Hang in there Kushina. Hang in there Naruto. It'll be over soon."

Outside one of the Anbu guards had just been killed and the intruder prepared to make his entrance. The man wore a mask over his face with one hole to look through. Without a sound he head for the rock wall and walked through it. Kushina groaned in pain as another contraction had subsided. "The heads out. Almost there Kushina." The midwife said.

"Keep going Kushina." The midwife's assistant urged.

The ninetails could almost be heard howling as he tried to escape his prison. "Naruto get out and Kyuubi you stay right where you are." Minato said his forehead wrinkled in concentration as sweat beaded there.

A minute later the sound of a baby wailing was heard. "Get the hot water." The midwife ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Her assistant said as she went to follow her masters bidding.

"It's ok." Minato said a look of relief on his face. Kushina for her part sat there panting tiredly from the exertion.

"Congratulations you two have a healthy boy. He sure has a set of lungs on him." The midwife said in congratulations.

"Look at me I'm a father now." Minato said happily tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto." Kushina said chuckling softly. "I finally get to meet you."

"Okay Kushina I know that you're tired but we need to make sure that the ninetails is completely sealed." Minato said seriously.

"Right." Kushina said happily.

They both heard groaning behind them turning Minato noticed that the midwife and her assistant were dead. "Biwako-sama, Taji?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze." The masked man stated holding Naruto. "Back away from the Jinchuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute."

'_How did he break through the barrier? Who is this guy?'_ Minato thought giving the man currently holding his son a hard look. Behind him Kushina groaned as the fox was breaking through the incomplete seal. "Kushina. The seal isn't done."

"Back away from the jinchuriki. Or don't you care if your son dies?" The man said as Minato spared a glance to the two corpses on the floor.

"Hold it a minute just calm down." Minato said clearly getting worked up. Beside Kushina groaned in pain again.

"You should take your own advice Minato I'm perfectly calm." The stranger answered calmly.

"**Naruto.**" Kushina screamed seeing her son in danger. And Minato's eyes became cold and calculating.

With a flick of his wrist the stranger threw the bundle into the air and followed it with a kunai. Before he could stab Naruto a yellow blur passed grabbing Naruto out of the air and Minato appeared on the wall holding his son. "Nicely done. You live up to the name yellow flash. But what now?" The masked man asked as Minato noticed exploding tags burning on the blanket. Not thinking Minato pulled Naruto from the blanket and jumped away from it.

"Minato, Naruto." Kushina yelled franticly as the tags exploded.

Minato meanwhile landed just outside right beside one of his specially made kunai. "Thank God you aren't hurt." He said wincing when he felt a piece of would that had embedded itself in his calf.

'_He's after Kushina. He separated us by forcing me to use the flying thunder god technique._' Minato thought grimly. A second later he disappeared reappearing next to another Kunai placed in their hideout.

**Somewhere else**

"What are you after?" Kushina asked angrily from where she was chained between two rock pillars.

"I came to remove the ninetails from it's prison and use it to crush the leaf." The masked man said.

"What?" Kushina asked in disbelief.

"Minato's teleportation technique uses a special marking allowing him to instantly move from one to the next. I see that he incorporated it into your seal." The masked man continued. "So that he would always be there to protect you. But I managed to get away from him. And the seal has been weakened because of you being in labor. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this chance?" He asked sadistically.

"You're an Uchiha." Kushina said gasping in surprise because she saw the sharingan.

**Back at the hideout**

"You'll be safe here." Minato said carefully placed Naruto on the bed. "You need to wait on your own for a bit. I need to go rescue your mother while there's still time."

**With Kushina**

"You." The ninetailed fox said the hate apparent in his voice when he saw the sharingan looking into his eyes before it took control. After it did the chains binding him within Kushina began to dissolve allowing him to escape his prison.

"Come forth ninetailed fox." The masked man said as the fox began to materialize. A minute later the fox fully materialized as it began howling. "Now we head for the leaf village."

"Stop." Kushina said weakly.

"The Uzumaki clan is truly something special." The mask man said turning. "Even removing the tailed beast from your body didn't kill you right away. It would only be fitting for the ninetails to kill it's former jinchuriki." He said as the ninetails prepared to strike.

But before the blow could delivered Minato grabbed her and carried her to a nearby treetop.

"A small flash of hope but alas it is to late." The masked man said as looked at the pair.

"Minato is Naruto. Is Naruto ok?" Kushina asked slowly.

"He's fine. I hid him somewhere safe." Minato said smiling down at his wife.

"Thank God." She answered somewhat relieved. Minato turned just enough to glare at the masked man.

"Minato. Stop him. Stop the ninetails. They're headed for the village." Kushina rasped out. Looking down at her he vanished from where they were.

"Hmm gone again no matter. On to the leaf."

"Why?" Kushina asked when she realized they where at the hideout.

"Never mind why. Stay with Naruto." Minato said in a commanding tone.

"Naruto." Kushina said tears streaming down her face as she held her son.

Looking down at is his wife and child Minato had determination etched across his face. Angrily he began squeezing his hands into fist hard enough you could hear the knuckles crack he turned away to grab his gear.

"Minato thank you. Good luck." Kushina said quietly.

"I'll be back before you know it." Minato said donning his white and red trench coat.

In the Uchiha district of Konoha one Itachi Uchiha was watching over his little brother when he felt a dark presence. Sasuke felt it to as he began wailing. "Don't cry Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you no matter what happens." Itachi said trying to comfort him.

At the edge of the shopping district two friends were going on about nothing in particular.

"Why don't we just go with rock paper scissors today?" Kakashi Hatake asked his rather eccentric friend Might Guy.

"Not again I want a more hot-blooded contest. And you call yourself my rival." The green spandex clad ninja wailed.

"Hey Guy do you sense something off?" Kakashi asked feeling an ominous presence. "Like there's an awful chill in the air?"

"Why do you have to act like this?" Guy loudly asked. "We'll only be young once."

Meanwhile Hiruzen Sarutobi was looking over documents in the Hokage's office when he felt a an evil presence. '_It couldn't be._' He thought looking out the window before he began getting his armor on.

In another part of the village the masked man performed the summoning jutsu bringing the ninetails into the middle of the village. Taking out a few buildings and causing a few casualties.

"Third Hokage the ninetails has attacked the village out of nowhere." An Anbu ninja told Hiruzen.

"I know. I'll hold it back. Gather and protect the civilians."

"Right away sir." The ninja said before disappearing to carry out his orders.

'_Did Kushina's seal fail? Where all the safe guards really not enough?_' Hiruzen asked himself grimly.

The fox looked around the village quickly trying to locate the one who kept him sealed. He spotted him atop the head representing him on the hokage monument.

"So you noticed me already." Minato said calmly as he watched the kyuubi create a ball of compressed chakra in his mouth aimed for him. "Not on my watch." He said his hands forming a handsign. As he finished speaking the kyuubi sent his attack speeding toward Minato. As the blast reached him he created a space time barrier instantly changing the location of where the blast would hit allowing it to explode outside of Konoha.

"It stopped the ninetails attack.. That was a space time barrier technique." Choza Akimichi stated.

"It's Minato." Shikaku Nara said.

"Everyone move out!" The third hokage ordered.

"Sir." Everyone around him yelled as they attacked the kyuubi.

'_I have to tell the third what happened._' Minato thought as he felt a presence behind him. Turning he tried to stab the masked man in the head but his kunai went through it.

"You will face Me. Aaaand we're done." The masked man said catching Minato's arm. Before he could warp with Minato he disappeared. "Huh?" He asked closing his now empty hand. "He teleported talk about fast. Next time I'll warp you the moment I lay my hand on you." He promised.

Landing by one of his Kunai Minato groaned as he thought. '_My attack slipped right through him. But a moment later was solid and trying to suck me into some dimension or something. What was that move?_'

While he was thinking he saw the guy materialize right in front of him. "You won't escape me." He said confidently.

'_Does he use space time techniques too? Whatever he did it must be how he moved o far after taking Kushina. He defeated Anbu under the direct command of the third. Got past the most powerful top secret barrier we have and must have known that the seal would be weak while Kushina was in labor. Then with the seal undone he took the ninetails and marched straight into the leaf without so much as pausing to deal with the barrier. There's only one man I can think of that makes sense._' Minato thought before asking. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" In answer the masked man removed his hood. "No you couldn't be. He's long dead."

"Oh? I don't know about that." The man now identified as Madara said.

"On second thought it doesn't matter who you are. But why have you attacked the leaf?" Minato asked.

"Oh you know the usual reasons." Madara began before elaborating. "It's fun. It's part of my plan. To start a war. To bring peace."

Meanwhile Minato was thinking through the situation. '_Whoever he is he's incredible. He can control the ninetails. Wields space time techniques that exceed both the second's and my own. Furthermore he clearly has evil intentions. If I don't kill him now he'll become a greater danger than the fox. If I teleport back to the __village he'll just follow me and things will get even more chaotic. If he really is Madara, Then I doubt he can summon the ninetails for very long. I'll just have to leave the village in the third's hands and finish him off right here._'

"There's no hope for any of you." Madara yelled as the two charged each other.

Minato went right through Madara only to get caught by the chain he was holding on the other side. Using the flying thunder god technique Minato appeared about twenty feet away. '_He makes his body intangible to negate my attacks, then solidifies to counterattack. My only shot is to try and trade hits with him. But attacking at all is a big risk for him. If he can only keep the ninetails summoned for a short time he won't want this fight to drag on. It comes down to speed. Whoever strikes a split second earlier will win._' With that thought in mind Minato charged Madara again. As he raced at Madara he threw his kunai which predictably passed through Madara's head. As Madara reaches to grab the incoming Minato. Minato charges up a Rasengan.

"Gotch-." Madara begins when Minato disappears hitting him in the back with the rasengan causing Madara to scream out in pain. '_Damn it he teleported to the kunai he just threw_.'

"That was the flying thunder god technique level two." Minato said simply as Madara warped away. When he reappeared he was shaking uncontrollably. Though a second later Minato appeared right in front of him.

"Gak." Madara cried in surprise before thinking. '_The flying thunder god technique. He must have placed his marker somewhere on my body.' _While Madara was mentally rambling Minato pulled his kunai from the folds of Madara's robe and put a seal on him. "A contract seal? Are you trying to wrest the ninetails free from my control?"

"No I already did. He's no longer your weapon." Minato said simply.

Within Konoha the fox regained control of his body.

"Iruka are you hurt?" Iruka's mother asked.

"Mom?" Iruka asked before yelling. "DAD. MOM'S-"

"I'll take care of your mother." Iruka's father began. "You get out of here."

"No way dad I can't leave you and mom alone. I'll protect her." Iruka yelled back.

"**Cut the Crap. PARENTS are supposed to protect their CHILDREN.**" Iruka's father yelled back at him.

Meanwhile the fox had been driven outside of the village walls.

'_Where is Minato?' _The third thought worried before yelling out more orders. "**We've driven it out of the village. Don't stop setting traps.**"

With Minato and Madara. "You definitely deserve the title fourth hokage. Being able to wound me and remove my control of the fox in one blow. But someday it'll be mine again." Madara said confidently. "The fox, and this whole world will bow to my will. Many doors are still open to me." Madara finished before he warped away.

'_Something tells me he wasn't lying_.' Minato thought with a grim look on his face before he started off toward where the fox was.

"**Hold it off until the Fourth arrives.**" A ninja yelled.

"**Lemme Go**." Iruka screamed as he was carried away. "**My Mom and Dad are still fighting**."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked a little miffed.

"I don't want you kids anywhere near the ninetails. We're not fighting another villages problem, and not something you should be risking your life for." The Anbu in charge said.

"That's a load of crap and you know it." Kurenai yelled back.

"Calm down Kurenai." Her father told her. "You are a shinobi and you may or may not have long life. But, my daughter you are also a woman. If nothing else survive long enough to give me as grandchild and pass the will of fire on to them. Promise me that at least I will put my faith in you."

At this time the kyuubi was preparing a to fire a tailed beast bomb. Minato caught sight of this from atop the hokage monument. "This is bad." He said.

"Not again." Hiruzen said as he slumped over with exhaustion.

"**Summoning Jutsu**." Came a shout as a giant toad appeared landing on the fox.

"It's the fourth." One of the ninja present called.

' "The fox and the whole world will bow to my will." ' Minato remembered Madara saying. "I'm sorry Kushina." Minato said quietly. "Gamabunta hold the fox down for a minute." He called.

"Look I may be big, but I'm not a miracle worker." Gamabunta said.

"And I'll need enough chakra to take him and that blast out of here." Minato said as he prepared to do as he said.

Hiruzen sat staring into the gaping mouth of the fox growling. Then it vanished.

"Minato. Did he teleport himself and the ninetails?" Hiruzen asked then everyone saw a bright flash of light appeared some distance away. "Out there."

The fox and Minato appeared just outside the hideout damaging the building. Minato was holding his wife and son. "Gotta put up a barrier." Minato said quietly.

"My chakra is almost gone." Kushina said quietly as she released her chakra chains tying down the fox.

"Kushina." Minato said loud enough to be heard over Naruto's wailing.

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't. Mean to wake you." Kushina said straining to speak.

"Kushina." Minato said quietly worry lacing his voice.

"I'll drag the ninetails back and die with it inside me." Kushina began still straining. "That'll prevent it from coming back for a while. It's the only way to save you both with the little bit of chakra I have left. Thank you. For everything."

Minato gasped at this declaration with tears welling in his eyes. When he began speaking the emotion was heavy in his voice. "Kushina. You. You made me your husband. You made me into the fourth Hokage. You made me this boy's father. And I-."

"Don't look so sad Minato." Kushina said interrupting him. "I'm. I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's. Our son's. Birthday. Like. If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us. Living. Together. I can't think of anything. Beyond 'I'd be so happy.'" Right then and there Minato looked ready to have a breakdown with the tears streaming down his cheeks. "If I had any regrets. It would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

Pausing a moment to compose himself Minato began to speak. "Kushina you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto again."

"Huh?"

"I'll use the last of our chakra to seal the fox into Naruto with a multi chakra eight trigrams seal." Minato began explaining determination in his eyes. "That will insure that the fox is as fully sealed as possible."

"But that method is untried there's no telling what'll happen." Kushina said trying to reason with him. "And then we'll both most likely die."

"That is a risk we'll have to take." Minato said. "I can't let the ninetails be revived without a jinchuriki. The balance of the tailed beasts would be destroyed." Minato paused a second thinking about what Jiraiya told him a few years back. {"You know you might be the destined child." Jiraiya stated. "The what child?" Minato asked curious. "Sometime in the near future the shinobi world will be faced with disaster. And the destined child will be it's savior."} "I know what you want to say. But Jiraiya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution. And with it a great disaster. Tonight I've confirmed two things. The first is the masked man, the one who attacked you. He is the harbinger of that disaster. And Naruto will be the one to stop him. The jinchuriki who will blaze the trail to our future. I just know it."

Hiruzen arrived at the edge of the clearing only to be stopped by the barrier.

"But Minato." Kushina began as Minato began going through a series of seals unsealing a pedestal made for creating a new Jinchuriki.

"Have a little faith. He is our son after all."

'_The ceremonial throne. He plans to reseal me into that child?'_ The kyuubi thought keeping a close eye on him. '_Curse you fourth hokage_.'

"This way should Naruto attempt to control the fox's chakra when he's older you'll be there to guide him.

"Our son." Kushina wheezed.

"That's why. I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." Minato explained before going silent.

"What's happening third?" Kakashi asked as he and Guy landed beside the third hokage.

"Minato and Kushina have placed a barrier around themselves and the fox. Whatever they're doing they're doing it alone." The third told them.

"But why. Why use this Sealing method." Kushina yelled. "There's no reason for you to die. Just so I can meet him for a few minutes when he's older. I wanted you to be there for him. I wanted you to raise him. Why? Why are you sacrificing Naruto just to preserve the balance of the tailed beasts. To save the Village and the Country. Why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"

"Turning your back on the country, on the village. Is just as bad as abandoning a child." Minato explained patiently. "You should understand. You saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own. And you know that we are a family of Shinobi." Kushina looked back at him with an unwavering gaze. "Besides. Even if I lived I could never substitute for you." Kushina's expression changed to one of surprise. "There are things Naruto needs to be told. Things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job and I need you to carry it out. Even if you only have the briefest of moments to do so. This isn't just for you. This is for Naruto. Dying to make a better life for his son. That's the stuff you let the father handle." Minato finished as he left Kushina's side to place Naruto on the pedestal. "Now for the eight trigrams seal to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto."

Kushina's lack of chakra began to get to her and she almost fainted allowing her chakra chains to loosen. "Kushina stay with me." Minato yelled as he dashed toward Kushina.

'_Now._' The Kyuubi thought as he prepared to kill Naruto. Before his claw could reach Naruto though Minato and Kushina had thrown themselves in front of it stooping it from hitting Naruto by mere inches.

"If the father can do this job. The mother should be even better. Right?" Kushina said weakly.

"Is that their child?" Hiruzen asked.

"They protected it." Guy said in awe.

"Damned Humans." The Kyuubi growled out.

"You win." Kushina said before coughing up some blood. "First argument you've ever won. I guess you're really serious."

"Thank you. Kushina." Minato said before smearing some blood on his palm. "Summoning Jutsu."

"Huh?" The toad that appeared asked looking around. "Aaaah the ninetails. And fourth what the hell happened to you?"

"Gamatora I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal." Minato instructed. "Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei store it with him."

"I see." Hiruzen said realization dawning. "Minato intends to save the village by making his son the new jinchuriki."

"Gotcha. Good. Goodbye." Gamatora said before leaving to do as he was bid.

"I'm going to perform the seal now." Minato began beginning to wheeze himself. "We don't have much time. If you have anything to say to Naruto."

Kushina sat there in thought wheezing a minute before she began. "Naruto. Naruto. Don't be a fussy eater. Eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy. Take your bath everyday. Go to bed early and sleep well. Make friends. It doesn't matter how many. Just make sure they're real friends. People you can trust. Even a few is enough. And study your ninjutsu. I was never very good at it maybe you will be. Everyone has things they're good at and things they aren't. Don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure to listen to your teachers. At the academy. And remember. Avoid the three vices of shinobi. Don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions. No drinking alcohol till your 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women. Well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday. Just try not to pick weird one. Try to find one like your mother. And the fourth warning. Watch out for Jiraiya-sensei." Kushina stopped a minute to take a few wheezing breaths. "Naruto you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are. Find a goal. A dream. And don't stop trying till it comes true... There's. There's. There's. There's so much more I want to say. To teach you about. I want to stay with you. I love you." Minato sat in silence tears streaming down his cheeks as his wife finished. "I'm sorry Minato. I took all our time."

"It's Okay." Minato reassured her before turning his attention to Naruto. " Naruto. This is your dad. Listen to your motor-mouth mother." Both where in tears when they finished and for the briefest of moments they could see a smile play across Naruto's face. "Multi chakra eight trigrams seal." Minato called a bright light enveloping the four. When the three shinobi opened their eyes the barrier was gone and all that remained was Naruto atop the pedestal.

"Lord Hokage what are we going to do?" Kakashi asked worried.

"What you have seen here today won't be told to a soul." Hiruzen told the pair. "And furthermore you two are being placed on long term assignment to watch over Minato's child."

"The power of youth shall do it's best to assure his safety." Guy yelled giving a stiff armed salute.

'_That's what I'm afraid of._' Kakashi thought a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

In another dimension Kushina fell from the sky in front of someones residence. "What's was that?" a woman asked before opening her front door to investigate the sound. She gasped in shock when she saw Kushina's battered and broken body. "Honey quick call 911." A woman yelled franticly to her husband rushing back into the house heading for the phone.

OOooOOooOO

I hope that readers out there will like this story chapter should be up a few minutes after this one.

That's all you have to say?

Oh yeah. And please be patient with 'Blessings in Disguise', and 'I'm a girl'. my muse has abandoned me with those two at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Just for a heads up the first paragraph might be a little lame but oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own anything by Masashi Kishimoto. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

My Mother is a Kunoichi? Ch 2

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

[Written Words]

{ Memory }

After Kushina was admitted to the hospital she had to stay in ICU for three months before she was stabilized. The doctors were baffled that she was even alive because due to the nature of the injuries suffered she should have been dead. After the hole in her chest had healed she was moved to the coma ward where she spent another nine months in a coma before she awoke. It was discovered that she suffered from amnesia and didn't even remember her name. The elderly couple that brought her in had been unable to have children of their own and decided to adopt her giving her the name Nodoka. Three years later she fell in love with the wandering martial artist Genma Saotome and bore another son she named Ranma. She had always been bothered by the absence of memories from before she was twenty though she fuzzily remembered a few minor incidents throughout the years as similar circumstances presented themselves. And one night 21 years after her arrival in Tokyo she awoke in cold sweat as memories came flooding back filling in the gaps from her scattered memories.

"What was that?" Nodoka asked herself as she shook her head trying to clear it. Then the pain from the mental overload hit her. It was all she could do to keep from screaming in pain as she writhed on her bed.

**The same day elsewhere**

"Grandma what this?" Shampoo asked holding up a small charm.

"That child is a dangerous item that given the right stimuli can send someone or something through a rift in the space time continuum." Cologne answered examining the locket shaped trinket after snatching it from Shampoo.

'_Yes just what I need to make Ranma stop chasing my beautiful Shampoo.'_ Mousse said to himself as he heard this go on behind him a stupid smile plastered on his face. '_I'll probably need help though._' He thought as he was hit over the head by Cologne.

"Back to work." Cologne commanded.

"Yes elder." Mousse said quietly as he returned to washing dishes.

In another part of town one Tatewaki Kuno was haggling with an old shop keeper or rather forcing his point.

"But sir this item will allow to me best the deceiver of women and free my beloved pigtailed goddess and Akane from his clutches." Kuno passionately cried.

"No again I fear for the safety of those around you. Because this item fulfills your wish in a roundabout way. Which most often isn't what you were wanting." The old man said before adding under his breath. "I don't fear for your safety because idiots like you have all the luck."

"I shall pay you handsomely." Kuno said as he slapped the shop keeper across the face with a large wad of cash.

"Sold." The shopkeeper said handing him the device in question as he took the wad of cash and began counting as Kuno left giddy as a loon.

While somewhere in the northern region of Japan Ryoga was lost as usual.

"I think this is Okinawa." Ryoga said as he was wandering around aimlessly. "I should probably find a souvenir for Akane."

"Hey kid care to learn what the future holds for you?" A freaky looking homeless old man asked the lost boy.

"No that stuff isn't true to begin with so I'll pass." Ryoga replied nonchalantly.

"Don't you dare bad mouth martial arts fortune telling." The old man bellowed doing a dance that strangely resembled a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Does it really work?" The naive boy asked curiosity peaked.

"Why of course it works I just trade blows with you and the energy you emit will tell me what will become of you." The old man said pausing his weird dance.

"I must warn you that I have issues with holding back." Ryoga said has he dropped his pack to the ground.

"Don't underestimate a master boy." The old man said not outwardly reacting.

"If all I have to do is fight you then let's get to it." Ryoga said falling into a stance.

'_He isn't even fighting and he's already emitting this powerful of a battle aura. I won't even have to fight him to get a reading._' The old man thought as Ryoga launched himself at the man. The last thing he saw were stars erupting around his head.

'_I hope I didn't kill the poor guy._' Ryoga thought worriedly a few minutes later after getting him somewhat comfortable. "**Aaah.**" Ryoga screamed in surprise when the old man shot upright suddenly.

"Your future is clear to me." The old man said cryptically as he began to explain himself. "The person you are to make your home with will be revealed to you shortly and she's not whom you thought it would be. Furthermore you'll find yourselves in a strange place were the two of you will go through some changes she admits it or not she'll need someone to lean on so be there for her when everyone else pushes her away."

'_So I'll finally be with Akane. I wonder what catastrophe is going to befall her that'll make even her family abandon her?_' Ryoga thought rubbing his chin in thought.

"My work here is done so I must bid you adieu. Adieu." The old man said as he prepared to do just that.

"I've got to get back to Tokyo quickly." Ryoga mumbled to himself as he threw his meager belongings into his pack before taking off in the direction he wished to go for once.

**Three days later**

'_I knew I should've stayed home today.'_ Ranma thought as he saw Mousse heading for him after having dealt with Kuno, Kodachi and Shampoo one right after the other.

"Today you're finished Saotome." Mousse yelled as he launched himself at Ranma emptying the contents of his sleeves at Ranma as he did so.

"I don't need this today." Ranma yelled as he deftly dodged the flying projectiles deflecting the few he couldn't dodge. "Mousse you might as well stop because the only person that has a chance of beating me is Ryoga."

"You are going to be brought down from your high horse shortly once I show you my new technique." Mousse answered just as confidently as he grabbed hold of a chain sickle that he had hidden somewhere before sending it flying toward Ranma taking out the locket he had gotten from the Cologne earlier that day.

"I am Ranma Saotome I can't be defeated." Ranma said as he caught the sickle jerking Mousse toward him before punching him in the face knocking him out. "Today is just not my day." Ranma said shaking his head. "Now all I need is Ryoga to show up." Just outside Tokyo a little black piglet sneezed as he stopped momentarily in dragging his pack before rooting through it to heat some water.

'_Hold on Akane I'm coming to protect you._' He thought as he impatiently waited for the water to heat.

"Dear has Ranma returned yet?" Nodoka Saotome asked Kasumi Tendo when she arrived for a surprise visit.

"It seems that he was here and yet he's already left on another training trip." Kasumi said.

"And here I was hoping to see my son after what happened last week before I went on a trip." Nodoka/Kushina said longing in her eyes as she remembered what Ryu Kumon.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Kasumi asked noting a subtle difference in how the older woman held herself.

"I don't know if I'll be able to come back." Nodoka said sadly as she turned to leave.

"Oh auntie you're leaving?" Ranma asked innocently standing in the doorway still wet after hearing that Nodoka was in the building.

"Probably not immediately but I should try going shortly Ranko dear." Nodoka said as she looked at Ranma feeling that there was something off about her that she hadn't noticed earlier.

Before anything else could be said a yell could be heard coming from the top of the Tendo compound wall. "Ranma get out here and face me you coward."

In the kitchen Ranma stood looking at her mother her left eye twitching as she thought. '_He just had to show up right now didn't he?'_ She asked herself as she did her best to keep a pleasant look on her face in front of her mother. "Something just came up that I need to take care of." Ranma said turning to leave as quickly as possible. Curious Nodoka followed her at a much more sedate pace.

"Die Ranma." Ryoga yelled as he launched himself at Ranma.

"Did you have to show up right now you pig." Ranma yelled a she dodged his punch.

'_Isn't that Ranko? But that boy just called her Ranma. Could Ranma have learned how to henge and turn into a girl?'_ Nodoka thought. '_No there isn't an outflow of chakra so that's not it. I'll have to ask her about it later_.'

While Nodoka was thinking Ranma planted Ryoga's face into the turf. "You and everyone else is bound and determined to kill me today. Why is that I wonder?"

"Maybe because we want you gone. Ever thought of that?" Ryoga asked picking his head up from the ground.

Thinking that she might just be over thinking it Nodoka decided to leave that train of thought for later deciding to voice what she was currently thinking. "Is there a reason you two appear to be at odds because y'all make a cute couple if I may be so bold?"

"We are not a couple." Ranma said forcefully pushing Ryoga's face back into the ground while he was surprised.

'_She said we made a good couple. Is that really true?_' Ryoga said looking at Ranma strangely after lifting his head up again thinking over what the old man had told him. '_It's possible I guess but not probable. And Ranma's cursed form is kind of cute._'

"What are you looking at Ryoga?" Ranma asked pushing him away hard enough that he was sent across the yard.

'_She looks very similar to how I did when I was younger.'_ Nodoka contemplated as she looked at the young woman in front of her._ 'She just needs to take her hair out of that pigtail and I'll know for sure_.'

"I hope they're going to be done soon because dinner is just about ready." Kasumi said as she looked out toward the front yard.

"My pigtailed goddess you have finally revealed your true intention to become my bride." Tatewaki Kuno cried out happily as the device he was going to use against Ranma fell to the ground forgotten.

"Stay away from me you creep." Ranma said planting her foot into his face.

While this was going on Nodoka snuck up behind Ranma to remove her hair ties. '_I wish I could've kept up my training_.' She thought frustrated because it shouldn't have taken her that long to accomplish her self imposed mission.

"Ranma you'll pay for taking my Shampoo." Mousse yelled as he jumped over the wall into the Tendos yard. As he didn't have his glasses on he tripped over a rock in the middle of the yard landing on Kuno's discarded device. "Uh oh." He said hearing the device whirring as the resulting energy release caused a reaction from the locket.

"What's that?" Ryoga asked slightly worried at seeing the two items Mousse was holding beginning to glow.

"This isn't good." Ranma said freezing for a second as she and Kuno watched the glow begin to slowly get brighter giving Nodoka the chance she needed to remove the ties from Ranma's hair.

That day for years to come people would talk about the light that was brighter than the sun that lit up the middle of the Nerima district.

In another part of the world a pillar of light shot out of a spring and into the sky. "Oh no good this is twenty one years passed since last this happened." The jusenkyo guide said as he watched the spectacle for the second time in his life.

"Oh my. Aunty, Ranma, Ryoga where are you?" Kasumi asked surprise crossing her features as all that was left were Ryoga's clothes and pack.

OOooOOooOO

In a parallel dimension at this moment one Naruto Uzumaki was trying to evade a mob of villagers. '_Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Guy are currently out on missions leaving me to fend for myself for a few days. If the villagers don't kill me first that is._'

Naruto slipped into the back of Ichiraku's restaurant as it was the closest hiding place he had in the village.

"Are they at it again Naruto?" Teuchi Ichiraku asked the cowering boy. "Since you're here you might as well try a new recipe I came up with before I put it on the menu."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly as he jumped over the counter taking a seat.

'_This boy might be the one the sage spoke of_.' The fox thought to himself. '_We'll see what comes of this_.'

Meanwhile Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office trying to catch up on paperwork pausing to stare out the window overlooking the village. "I hope Naruto is doing ok tonight since regrettably I had to send both of his guardians out on missions." While he was musing over this he saw a shaft of light appear in the sky in the direction of where the fox had been sealed six years ago. "Well I should probably check this out myself. I haven't really been out of this office for three days. Besides I could use the exercise." He said a smile gracing his features.

Meanwhile at the base of where the light had appeared springs had begun to bubble up surrounding one central spring which was the only one that showed activity.

"Where are we?" Ranma asked almost frantically as she looked around. A little black piglet was in the same state which would explain why he hadn't begun to attack his rival just yet even though he was clinging to her shoulder.

"Oh my head. I'm glad I was out of it last time if this is what happens when you cross dimensions." Kushina said aloud after she surfaced. "Well how about that it looks like I've returned to the same point I left this dimension from." She observed as she crawled out of the water.

"Well even if we're in a different dimension from were we started this might turn out to be fun." Ranma said rubbing the back of her head with a big grin on her face.

'_That pose looks familiar._' Kushina thought as the final piece of the puzzle. "You wouldn't happen to be my son Ranma would you?"

"What makes you think I'm your son Aunty? I am a girl after all." Ranma said Ryoga nodding his head vigorously in agreement out of self preservation.

"If the reason you're having issues is because of that stupid contract." Kushina said. "I should tell you that life is to short to force you to fulfill that type of contract." A smile playing across her lips when she saw the look of surprise on Ranma's face. "The look on your face tells me my deduction was correct."

Before Ranma could answer Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived on the scene. "Who are you and what business do you have with Konoha?" Hiruzen asked standing at the ready.

"Hey old man long time no see." Kushina yelled excitedly.

"Only one person has called me that aside from Naruto and that was his mother Kushina." The third hokage said before asking. "Are you saying you're Kushina?"

"That is the name I'm known by in this dimension." Kushina stated.

"No it can't be. You're supposed to be dead." Sarutobi said as he fell over in surprise. Unfortunately for him he fell into one of the newly formed pools.

'_I hope these pools aren't what I think they are._' Was the collective thought shared by Ranma and Ryoga.

Their fears where realized when a monkey the same size as the third crawled out of the spring as well as wearing the thirds armor. "Ok what are you doing back from the dead?" The monkey asked.

"You know I never thought I'd be taking orders from an old monkey." Kushina said looking him over. "And I was never dead."

"Who are you calling an old monkey?" Hiruzen asked before he saw his hands. "Ack. What's happened to me?"

"Well sir apparently us coming here has brought the springs of jusenkyo to your world." Ranma said Ryoga vigorously nodding his head in agreement. "But it appears in this world the curses retain the originals ability to speak." Ryoga continued nodding before he stopped and looked at Ranma angrily. "Hey it's not my fault you didn't realize that till now. To bad it hasn't changed anything for you."

"I see this will have to be documented as well as the springs labeled for those who wish to have another form." Hiruzen said rubbing his chin before he ran through a series of hand signs. "Kakunin no jutsu." he called as he slammed his hand onto the ground as a seal array spread out from his hands covering the grounds. After the seal covered the grounds signs grew out of the ground at each of the springs. They all where blank except for the two springs who's properties had already been discovered.

"So that what they call this spring 'Spring of transportation'." Kushina read when the sign filled itself in.

"So you like my jutsu." Hiruzen asked proudly as he watched the jaws the two in front of him hit the ground. "It's something I came up with some years ago but I haven't had many opportunities to use it since then."

"Cool." Ranma mouthed awed as she watched the jutsu complete itself. Ryoga eyes where bugged out and he was speechless. "Can you teach us that technique?"

"It's known as a jutsu and there are more useful ones than that to learn daughter of Kushina." The third said.

"Daughter? I'm a boy." Ranma yelled jumping up from where she was sitting knocking Ryoga off her shoulder and into the spring they where beside.

"I see a girl in front of me. I may be old but my eyes don't lie." Hiruzen said shunshining in front of her causing her to fall into the same spring as Ryoga whom had yet to emerge from it. When Ranma went under the sign standing by it had just finishing forming Kanji which read [Spring of curse cancellation: Warning may or may not work depending upon the springs decision] "Interesting. Though personally I could get used to this transformation."

He was interrupted by a sputtering from the spring in front of him. "Yes I'm cured of the pig." A very naked Ryoga yelled as he held Ranma who was still female for some reason.

"Whoopee you can put me down now." Ranma said with an agitated look on her face.

"Uh Ranma why didn't your curse get lifted as well?" Ryoga asked puzzled though truthfully he wasn't complaining about their current position.

"It says here that the spring chooses whether or not to remove the curse and how to remove it." Kushina said reading between the lines. "And Ryoga tell me. When's the wedding?

"There is no wedding." Ryoga yelled as he and Ranma scrambled out of the pool on opposite sides Ryoga trying to preserve his modesty as his clothes were nowhere to be found no matter where he looked.

"Here put this on before you embarrass yourself further." Sarutobi said unsealing a cloak from a scroll.

"Thank you sir." Ryoga said throwing the cloak over himself just before three other ninja showed up.

"Third hokage are you alright?" One of the chunin that just arrived asked seeing Hiruzen's backside.

"I'm fine. Please escort these three to my office." He answered turning to leave. "And find some clothes for the boy before you bring him in." '_I need to have them tell me how to reverse the effects as there seems to be a way to do so._'

"Please come with us we'll assist you." The chunin told the three.

"Genma?" Kushina asked shocking the young man. "Genma Shiranui I thought it was you. I see you made chunin."

"Who are you?" The teenager asked before his eyes widened in recognition. "Kushina Uzumaki."

"That would be me."

"I'm sorry for not recognizing you earlier but let's dispense with the pleasantries so as not to keep the hokage waiting." Genma said bowing to his old sensei.

The group found themselves alone in the hokage's office a half hour later with the security seals activated.

"First off how do you cancel this transformation?" Hiruzen asked calmly though desperately.

"Hot water returns you to your original form but cold water activates the curse." Ranma answered absently like she had lived it hundreds of times.

"I see." Sarutobi said as he heated some water and poured over his head reversing the effects. "I wonder if there's some way that this can be controlled with chakra?"

"Chakra this. Chakra that. Chakra chakra chakra that's all I hear. What is this chakra?" Ranma yelled out in frustration.

"I'll explain it to you two later." Kushina said. "What about Naruto how is he doing?" She ask turning her attention back to the hokage.

"I would have to say not to bad for a six year old with two surrogate uncles watching over him.

"**What?**" Kushina screamed leaping at Hiruzen not giving him time to react while the other two occupants cowered by the door while Kushina ranted. "**You mean it's only been six years? I've lived in another dimension for twenty-one years and I come back to find that my second child is ten years older than her first born sibling?**" While this was going on she appeared to be strangling the hokage her eyes a bright red and her hair looked strangely like nine tails flailing around after it escaped the bun it was in. She snapped out of it a few seconds after the poor guy fainted. "Uh Sarutobi what happened to you? I did it again didn't I?" She asked nobody in particular as the other two in the room where still clinging to each other scared out of their wits. In another part of the village Naruto felt an ominous presence causing him to shiver in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The rambling of the author shall start now. As in right now. Hello. Are you there?

Chris shut it. On another note I no there have been quite a few people that have subscribed to story alerts for this story and I would just like to say that Chapter 2 has been modified from it's original version so if you would please reread that chapter again.

Well now that that's out of the way let's get on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own anything by Masashi Kishimoto. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

The Fox Siblings Ch 3

"Talking"

**Shouting**

*Sound Affects*

[Written Words]

{ Memory }

Shortly after Kushina went berserk The Hokage decided that it would be a good time for everyone to get some rest. Minato's old apartment had remained unoccupied after the ninetails had been sealed giving the three newcomers the ideal place to crash for the night. As there was only two bedrooms Ryoga decided that he would take the couch though Ranma only took the other room under protest because she didn't feel comfortable in the current surroundings. Kushina however had other plans after Ranma and Ryoga fell asleep.

"Now how to make the best of this situation?" Kushina asked herself in the early morning looking between the couch where Ryoga was currently sleeping and the bed Ranma was sleeping in in the next room. A smile played across her face when a thought crossed her mind. After creating a sleeping potion in the form of an incense which she burned close to their heads after eating the counter agent. "That should be enough." Kushina said as she ran through a series of hand signs two perfect copies came into existence to assist her with moving Ryoga to Ranma's room.

"Man he's heavier than he looks." One of the clones said as they moved him.

"Yeah what is he made of?" The other one said.

"Quit complaining and just get him in there." The original said as they set Ryoga beside Ranma. "Now let's see how this plays out."

**Several hours later**

"Rise and shine." Kushina said in a sing song manner as she walked into her daughters room at sunrise. The pair on the bed didn't stir at her call. Ryoga was laying next to Ranma with his arms wrapped around her while she was snuggled against him her head on his chest both looking content. Smiling she quietly went and got her camera and took few snapshots before getting a frying pan and kunai out of the kitchen. "**Up and at em**." Kushina yelled as she banged the two items in her hands together repeatedly.

The two finally began awakening. '_What's this warmth around me? It feels kind of nice.'_ Ranma said to herself snuggling in closer ignoring the banging.

Ryoga was slower to awaken and as he came to he squeezed whatever was in his arms tighter to his chest. Feeling warmth from it his eyes snapped open before he looked down. "**Aaack**." He yelled as he leapt off the bed and against the wall.

"Morning." Ranma said groggily as she sat up stretching.

"Weren't you trained by your father?" Kushina asked smiling knowing the cause.

"Yeah but I was exhausted." Ranma answered.

"It makes no difference especially in this world." Kushina began. "If you're a fighter you need to be prepared for attack at any time day or night. And for safeties sake it's best to be part of a ninja village. Oh and your advanced training begins today. Yours to Ryoga."

Both teens groaned at this as Ranma headed for the bathroom and Ryoga peeled himself off the wall. After downing breakfast the pair went to the first of their examiners to see what they knew.

"First you two will be facing me to see what the power of youth has done for you." Guy yelled glad for some exercise before crashing at his apartment after a mission. Ranma and Ryoga looked at him like he was crazy sweatdrops appearing on their heads. "Don't fret I shall do my best to teach you how to harness your youth." Guy added seeing their expressions.

Meanwhile Kushina was headed for the hokage's tower to meet her son. She walked into the hokage's office where a she saw a familiar looking boy standing in front of the desk. "Naruto?" She asked quietly.

Hearing his name called the boy spun around. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Naruto I would like to introduce your mother." Sarutobi said a smile on his face.

"Mom?" Naruto asked as tears started to stream down his face.

"Yes it's me Naruto." Kushina answered kneeling.

"Mom." Naruto cryed as he ran into her open arms and for the first time in his life felt like all his worries melted away as he was held by his mother for the first time. Sarutobi was unable to keep a straight face watching the tearful reunion of a mother and her child play out before him. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiruzen called wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yes Lord Hokage I am here to give my assessment on Ranma Uzumaki and Ryoga Hibiki." Guy said as he walked in carrying two unconscious forms.

"It's Saotome until she's married." Kushina said still holding Naruto as she took a seat in one of the available chairs while Naruto was looking at the newcomers with interest.

"But she's your child so it's only natural for her to have your name." Guy said setting down his cargo.

"Anyways back to business why did you bring them here?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because Ranma was mumbling something about staying away from the hospitals." Guy stated with a questioning look on his face.

"Well if they don't take to long to wake I would like to speak with them but first. What did you think?"

"Truthfully the flames of youth burn brightly in these two. But as I was warned to be careful I attacked them with everything I had and it was over in a few seconds." Guy said before adding. "Though all that I saw them do was try and block."

"Guy I said to asses their abilities not pummel them into the ground." Sarutobi said rubbing his temples to ease a sudden headache.

"Again I'm sorry Lord Hokage." Guy said bowing as the two on the floor began to stir.

"Did anyone get the number on that truck?" Ranma mumbled as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Forget a truck I was crushed by a mountain." Ryoga mumbled still on the floor.

"Mom who's that?" Naruto asked seeing the resemblance between Kushina and Ranma.

"That Naruto is your sister." Kushina answered.

"I keep telling you I'm a boy." Ranma mumbled as she lay back down on the floor.

"You look like a girl from here dear." Kushina replied smiling.

"Hey old man mind teaching me how to do those techniques you were talking about last night?" Ranma asked looking toward Sarutobi.

"Unfortunately I'm a busy man." Sarutobi said before looking at Kushina. "Your mother however has plenty of time on her hands. In fact she created some of our more potent jutsus."

"Really?" Ranma asked surprised.

"Yes though I heard that you yourself have some talent in that area as you can mold chakra without handsigns." Hiruzen replied.

"That parts easy. It's getting it to flow how you want that can be difficult." Ranma said as she brought a ball of blue chakra into existence on her palm.

"Impressive." Hiruzen said nodding. "The only other person alive that can pull something similar off is Jiraiya. Though his is more impressive."

Not wanting to be outdone by anybody Ranma made a ball of chakra for each finger.

"Hey Kushina would you mind teaching her that jutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

"Which one?" Kushina asked.

"Summoning." Hiruzen said. "If what happened to Jiraiya is what happens to those who don't have a summoning contract then she'll be reverse summoned to the home of the summons that she is destined to be contracted to."

"Seeing as having a summons is required to become a jonin except in special cases. Let's go for it." Kushina said smiling putting Naruto down.

"Okay. If this has anything to do with Jutsu I remember all of the handsigns mom showed me last night. I just need to see what this jutsu does first." Ranma said eagerly.

"Right." Hiruzen said as he went through a series of handsigns after biting his thumb before calling out. "Summoning Jutsu." Followed by a poof of smoke which cleared revealing a large ape.

"Wow look at that you're a matched set." Ranma quipped.

"You haven't summoned me in years Hiruzen and the first the first thing I hear is that we're a matched set. Explain." The big ape demanded.

"Well Ema let's say I had a little accident." Sarutobi replied pouring some cold water over his head.

Seeing the hokage's transformation caused King Ema's eyebrows to arch. "I have to say that that girl is right. We do match"

"So I just use a little blood." Ranma mumbled to herself biting her thumb. "Follow the handsign sequence 'boar, dog, bird, monkey, sheep' and-" Ranma said flowing through the handsigns before slamming her hand down on the ground calling. "Summoning Jutsu." A cloud of smoke erupted where she was standing. When it cleared she had vanished.

"What happened to her?" Ryoga asked frantically after looking around worried that was alone with people he hardly knew.

"Don't worry she's just reverse summoned herself like we explained before." The hokage said trying to calm the boy down.

"How can I be calm? Ranma was just here and now she's gone." Ryoga said in a frustrated tone.

Meanwhile Ranma appeared in a forest with trees bigger than anything she had ever seen before. "Where am I?"

"Well well well this is the first time a human has been on Mt. Oinari in over two hundred years." A deep female voice said really close to her head causing her to jump in surprise.

Whipping around Ranma saw a big red canine's face mere inches from her own. "**Aaaah.**" She screamed as she scrambled away falling over in the process.

"Whoa slow down there I'm not going to attack you. I mean what kind of summons would I be if I attacked my summoner." The animal Ranma identified as a fox said.

"A fox summons. Does that mean the animal I'm most compatible with is a fox?" Ranma asked not really expecting an answer having not paid attention the first time the fox spoke.

"Well we do things a little different than other summons so we'll have to have a talk about it." The fox replied.

"You talked just now didn't you?" Ranma asked pointing at the animal.

"Yes I did but enough about me. I need to take you to speak with the elder." The fox said as she turned to leave indicating for Ranma to follow her.

Ranma followed the overgrown fox cautiously looking around not wanting to be surprised again.

About fifteen minutes later Ranma found herself in what looked like old ruins standing in front of an elderly fox. "Well it appears that you are a descendant of the Uzumaki clan." The Elder said as she looked Ranma over.

"My family name is Saotome." Ranma answered looking up at the towering fox before her.

"That's no matter because Very few clans can produce red headed offspring and I can see you also have the massive reserves of Chakra that are a trait of the Uzumaki's." The old fox said a twinkle in her eyes Before going on. "Many years ago before the sage of six paths brought the shinobi world into being the patriarch of the Mt. Oinari foxes fell in love with a human female who bore him twin boys. The elder decided to give up his almost immortal life span to live with his mothers people giving one clan increased life energy. They later known as the Uzumaki. The younger brother is still alive though currently no one knows of his whereabouts. He was a being of great power and the first to attain the status most coveted by our race."

"Seeing as I don't need to know your family history I would like to go ahead and and get whatever entails summoning over and done with before I do anything else." Ranma interrupted getting impatient as she put her hands behind her head.

"Then let's cut to the chase you impudent whelp." The old fox declared a twinkle in her eyes. "Kurashi you'll take over her training. And depending on how y'all do there might be a reward for you upon completion."

"Thank you honorable leader I shall do my best." A much smaller fox than all of the others present said as she came out of the crowd and bowed.

"You mean she's going to be the one teaching me?" Ranma asked unimpressed.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that the people that have read this fic so far for the most part have liked. But personally I'm not to satisfied with it so this fic will officially be discontinued. Never fear readers I have a revision in the works that I'll be uploading as soon a this is loaded this story will remain up till all of the alerts and such have been transferred for your convenience. That and I'd love to see how the revised version does in comparison.


End file.
